


It's Funny How Dumb You Are...

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines is a whore, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is over at his favorite puppet's house when he see's that Dipper is drawing a very dirty picture of him and Bill getting nasty. Bill knows that the Pine Tree wants him but wants to hear it from him. The sapling is a whore and Bill doesn't have a problem with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Funny How Dumb You Are...

**Author's Note:**

> My first long detailed yaoi. I've written a few before but they are short, this one was longer and harder....ha, longer and harder xD Anyways, theoir is no blood or violence like most stories, just a sexy demon fucking a...kind of cute? human. Yeah, its pure smut, no plot at all. Also this story is told in Bill's POV till the sex scene.

I sat in Dipper’s room, that kid, as he wrote more in a journal. I looked over his shoulder and, smirked. In the journal was a sketch of me and him. I had pinned him to the kitchen counter and he was grabbing my shirt as he kissed my neck. I was biting him. It was what happened an hour ago when I heard his thought about me. Is this what he wanted? What a dirty, filthy, sapling. I breathed down his neck, holding back my need. So he likes me that much, huh? Well I’ll make him completely wish he was dead. I’ll break him. Take away everything he loves and cares for. The kid won’t want this. What a filthy Pine Tree. You’ll be begging for everything once I’m finished with you. Maybe I can make you into a perfect little puppet? You would be the most beautiful. The human male had turned around, closing the book in the process with red spreading across his cheeks. “So that’s what you wanted, Pine Tree?” I whispered into his ear, biting it slightly. I heard him gasp before covering his neck with his vest collar. 

“Shut up Bill! I-It’s not like that. It’s just that…” Pine Tree trailed off. I could hear his dirty thoughts, and it was quite a turn on. I couldn’t help but think that when he was flustered like this, it was delicious. I wonder what other kind of expressions this kid will show me.  
I wanted to play around with him, so turning his head so that he staring directly at me, I purred in the saplings ear seductively “Just what, Pine Tree?” I kissed him gently on the lips. The sweet taste of innocence, lingering there. Dipper looked away, making me grab his head and forcing him to look into my eyes. “Look at me, damn it!” I yelled, making him moan slightly. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So the Pine Tree likes it when I yell at him, huh? How interesting…

Dipper’s voice whispered, his eyes filled with passion. “I-I just find you so damn hot. I mean, damn Bill. I want you to do so many things to me. It’s sick, but the things I want you to do to me, it’s bad.” Now I wanted this sapling to tell me how much he wanted me, I know what he wanted, but hearing it from that sexy mouth was what I wanted. 

I smirked before asking in the most alluring voice I could muster. “And just what are those things, puppet?” The kid had turned an indescribable red before staring directly at me. He spoke seriously, seductively. Almost teasing. 

“I want you to tie to the bed with a rope, while spraying me with whipped cream. I want you to lick up and down my whole body while mixing the sweet cream with my intoxicating blood. I want you to call me a dirty, pathetic mortal. I want you to tear me up and take out your anger on me. I want to beg for you to fuck me like a little whore as I cry out in ecstasy.” I stared wide eye at the male. I was not expecting him to be so honest with me, it was a shock. This kid really was interesting. I growled animalistic before throwing this damn Pine Tree into his perfectly made bad. I couldn’t wait to dirty his innocent self. I began kissing him and lifting his shirt, playing with his soft skin. “S-stop…we need…whipped cream.” He pushed me off before telling me to get the stuff. I grabbed the can of whipped cream from his fridge. Once I came back, there was the little sapling, naked and sprawled out on the bed, sporting a sexy smirk. That’s does it.

“Come get your desert, demon.” The human cooed wiggling his finger towards me. 

3rd POV

Bill Cipher had pinned the burnet boy to the bed, kissing up and down his body, earing moans from him in the process. Bill twisted Dipper’s nipples in a sadistic way, getting him to grab Bill’s golden blonde hair in the process. The action caused the dream demon to growl and continue the actions to the chest. After abusing Dippers nubs for a short while, the golden haired man grabbed the can of whipped cream from the table right beside him and sprayed the sapling on his chest, leaving a trail down to his throbbing manhood. The dream demon smirked to the adult male below him as he begged with lust filled eyes. Please Bill, I want you. Bill smirked sadistically hearing the kid’s thoughts.

“You look so appetizing, my little sapling.” He licked his right nipple, taking in the white cream covering the skin. The blonde demon moaned against the skin, never had he had anything so sweet, so intoxicating before. It was almost too much for the demon. The burnet man squirmed with the touch of what his crush was doing. Dipper had always wanted the dream demon ever since he started to get the normal teen hormones. Now that the 21 year old was getting what he wanted after six years, it was better than any fantasy he had ever had before. Bill Cipher bit Dipper’s hard nipple, making him gasp at the slight pleasurable pain. 

“B-Bill…please more.” Bill licked his lips as he twisted the other neglected nub. Bill licked teasingly around the nub, before biting and kissing the tip. The inter-dimension demon was in heaven as he tasted the human’s sweet essence. After licking all the sugary whipped cream from the soft milky chest, Bill licked the trail down to the males aching member. He stole glances at the squirming mortal, biting his lips at the sight of it all. The adult was biting his lip, drawing blood. The supernatural being had stopped licking the trail to kiss the blood from the boy’s lips. “B-Bill…” Dipper grabbed a hold of Bill’s black buttoned up vest, searching for a way to free him from it. Taking the hint the golden haired man threw off his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the spotless room. Bill Cipher stopped kissing the male and made his way towards his dripping cock. 

Bill’s cock throbbed against the confinements of his jeans, seeing the cock dripping with glistening pre-come and sweet whipped cream. The blonde took a deep breathe before he pressed his long tongue along the burnets cock. Dipper gasped out in pleasure. The demon smirked before taking the pines Tree whole dick in his mouth, tasting the sweet cream and Dippers clear pre-come. Dipper was in heaven having the warm mouth wrapped around his throbbing hot cock. Dipper began thrusting his hips up, not being able to control the ecstasy he was feeling. Bill hummed, sending vibrations up the human’s body, earning a loud groan. “B-Bill! S-shit! I-I’m gonna…” Dipper’s voice was broken, and breathless. Bill only responded with taking the dick further in his mouth, reaching and twisting the male’s sensitive nips. Dipper screamed out, throwing his head back as he released in the demons mouth, breathing heavy and sweating. 

Bill shivered, tasting the mortal’s sweet essence, it tasted so amazing. Bill had always loved the innocent men, the sweet virgins. He had always wanted to take away damn Pine Tree’s virginity. Even when the kid was only a child. He didn’t care, he was a demon after all, they had no use for ‘morals’ they never applied to an evil being after all. “You taste amazing, my little puppet.” After saying those words, the demon had licked off all the sweet cream and come off the burnets cock, earning an oversensitive yelp from the boy. 

“My god, Bill. I want you to fuck me. Please, stop teasing me and take me.” Dipper began tearing up as he was overcome with great pleasure. The demon laughed darkly as he watched tears threaten to come out of the adult’s innocent chocolate colored eyes. Bill threw his fingers into the man’s mouth, ordering him to suck. Dipper complied, sucking and licking each digit. Bill watched as the human sucked each digit with clouded, half lidded eyes. The demon growled darkly before knowing the fingers were slick enough. The moment the fingers were taken out, the blonde shoved the fingers in Dippers virgin ass. Dipper only threw his head back and screamed in pleasure. Bill waited to see if he should put more in, after his Pine Tree, shivering in ecstasy, the demon knew he was ready for more. The dream demon shoved finger after finger inside the younger male, scissoring and preparing for the demons cock. The older immortal searched for a bundle of nerves that would make his puppet see stars. 

Searching around the tight hole, he found it. Dipper screamed, twitching his hips off the bed. Dipper’s voice was desperate as he grabbed the demons fingers, making the man look up in confusion. What Bill saw ripped out every shed of self-control he had left in his demonic self. Dipper was crying, lips swollen and bloody, eyes fully black with lust and face red with need. “Bill…I want you to fuck me. Take me and make me wish I was nothing but your sex puppet. I don’t want to think. I just want to feel your cock fucking me, please, my evil dream god.” Bill Cipher had stripped off his jeans, not realizing they were still on. Once the restrains on his dick were off, he moaned at the freedom. Dipper, who was watching had bit his lip, moving closer to the immortals hips. 

“Bill Cipher…you’re so…big…” This caused the evil being to bite his sapling’s collarbone. The Pine Tree gasped before grabbing the manhood and stroking it, teasingly.

“Fuck…” Bill Cipher hissed before biting harder into the sexy human. “Enough of this. I’m going to make you be unable to walk for the next week.” The man whispered before shoving his hard manhood into his tight hole. “My god you’re so tight.” The blonde demon hissed at the pleasure, making the virgin only respond with moans. The humanoid man thrusted hard into Dippers tight virgin ass, making the both of them call out in pleasure. While the inter-dimension being thrusted deep inside the lust filled male, he grabbed the saplings perfect wrist and bit hard, drinking the red hot liquid. Bill was in Heaven, or Hell in this case. Heaven was too innocent for something so sinful. 

The thrusting had continued until the raspy voice of Dipper had pushed him to the limits. “Fuck me you little psycho triangle. Fuck this little sapling. Make me cum damn it. Make this stupid human come all over your big, fat, cock!” Bill had pounded harshly into the burnet human before spilling his hot seed inside the tight hole.

“You’re such a whore, you pathetic, Pine Tree. You like this don’t you? So filthy.” Cipher hissed as he let out the remaining cum. The golden blonde haired male could tell that by calling the mortal male filthy, it had pushed him to the edge. Dipper threw his head back as he felt a familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach, began to tighten. 

“BILL!!!” Dipper screamed out in ecstasy as he climaxed all over his chest, spraying some on the blondes tan chest. The blonde demon slid out right afterwards, before plopping on the bed next the mortal. Once their climax had ended, Dipper and Bill laid side by side on the now messy bed. “Bill Cipher, I know you don’t like hearing this, but I love you. So much more than you can ever imagine.” The burnet had blushed, laying closer to the man, before falling into a deep slumber. Bill only smiled evilly before, watching the sapling, breathe. 

“It’s funny how dumb you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap! I can't believe this smut is at 1000 hits! Thank you my beautiful sinners! I love you so much!!! You sinners are what makes me happy and I love each of you.


End file.
